Ancient Alien Temples
The Ancient Alien Temples, often referred to as simply the desert, serve as a main location in Red vs. Blue, first appearing in Recreation. It's also the location where Epsilon is "resurrected" after Caboose installs him into the Monitor. Role in Plot In Reconstruction, Tucker calls Command for help while there. He tells Grif, thinking he is a commanding officer, that what they're looking for is under the sand. It is likely that he was at the desert when he made this call. In Recreation, Sarge, Caboose and Grif all go on Epsilon's mission to find Tucker, and they arrive at the desert. They drive into a minefield, and the driver of the Elephant tries to navigate them out of there. They crash their warthog into the Elephant and meet the driver, C.T. C.T. becomes increasingly annoyed with the Blood Gulch gang, believing they are trying to learn more about the shady elicit activities of C.T., Smith, and 'the dig team' surrounding the temple. He lets the guys salvage the vehicles, but Caboose gets into trouble on the Elephant. getting shot by Epsilon in the Monitor.]] The Temple opens when the dig team is with Caboose and Epsilon, and Tucker runs out and kills most of the dig team. C.T. runs off down the sand and Tucker tells the gang to head for the Temple. In the temple, Caboose finds a Forerunner Monitor and puts the Epsilon AI into to it to reveal Epsilon-Church. The Reds and Blues try to control Epsilon until C.T. and his men pin them down and capture Epsilon. As a result, Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Tucker chase C.T. for Epsilon. The team manages to destroy C.T.'s Warthog, but he gets up and escapes. Tucker follows in pursuit but is soon cornered by C.T., who threatens to kill him. Luckily, Epsilon arrives and lasers C.T. to death. and Carolina find C.T.'s helmet.]] In Revelation, the Reds are still in the desert, where they call Simmons using the radio and find out what has happened at Valhalla. Tucker and Caboose are left there to deal with the aliens, who are angered by the disappearance of Epsilon. Later, Washington, the Meta, and Doc follow Epsilon's trail to the desert where they uncover the body of C.T. and kill the remaining aliens. When Wash gets a recovery beacon for Epsilon, he, Doc, and the Meta leave the desert and head to his location at Sidewinder. The Reds, Blues, and Carolina arrive back at the desert to find C.T. While there, Epsilon and Tucker reminisce about their experience there before agreeing with the others to spy on Carolina. After Carolina leaves the location (unknowingly with Epsilon) to go to the Island Fortress, the remaining Reds and Blues stay the night at the temples, during which Caboose tells Washington they're friends now. When Carolina returns the next day, she reveals they are going to Valhalla. Trivia *The Alien Temples are represented by the Halo 3 map, 'Sandtrap', while during sunset it is represented by the map 'Sandbox'. *Every known member of C.T.'s "dig team" dies at this location, including the aliens. External links *Sandtrap *Sandbox Category:Locations